Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Verkiezingen: Stemmen begint zo! left|250px Wat gaat de tijd toch snel, het is nu alweer zondag 26 april. Vandaag gaan we voor het eerst in 2009 naar de stembus! Libertas kiest de hele nieuwe ministers, vice-president, en natuurlijk: PRESIDENT. Wordt het Lars Washington, Mark Vondeegel of toch de - nogal slecht in het nieuws gekomen - belg Timo van Canegem? Over precies 93 minuten, om 16:00 uur, kan het stemmen beginnen tot 6 mei 16:00 uur. Je kan je dus nog gauw inschrijven. Twijfelt u nog, weg met de twijfel en maak als de donder een campagne :P Wie weet wordt u de nieuwe staatsleider? Veel succes! 26 apr 2009 12:27 (UTC) :P.S. Om stress te voorkomen bij het kiezen: gebruik de stemwijzers van Alexandru Latin! Verkiezingen: Weken van de Waarheid left|250px De weken van de waarheid zijn eindelijk aangebroken, 1,5 week kan men nu eindelijk gaan stemmen op de nieuwe regering van Libertas. Dit kan tot 6 mei 16.00 uur. Gebruik ook Alexandru Latin's stemwijzers. Veel succes! 26 apr 2009 14:00 (UTC) :Stǣm oep mie! Greenday2 26 apr 2009 15:36 (UTC) :Nee, bedankt :D 26 apr 2009 15:39 (UTC) ::Op wie ga je dan stemmen? :p Greenday2 26 apr 2009 15:42 (UTC) :::Ik twijfel nog.. :P 26 apr 2009 16:12 (UTC) ::::Bedankt hé... :p Greenday2 26 apr 2009 16:13 (UTC) :::::Graag gezegd :) 26 apr 2009 17:52 (UTC) ::::::GD, was dat Aeres? :D --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:54 (UTC) :::::::Ik probǣr de toal een beetje te leren, zonder veel succes :P M'n aeres kan nog véél beêter :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:55 (UTC) ::::::::Hier gaan we dan: Stiemje ap mie! en Ek tracht die sproak 'n litje tau lerne, mid nie fil succes :P Me Ærisk kæn nog fil-fil beêter :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:59 (UTC) ::::::Ek bǣk d'ur nie fil van hé? Greenday2 26 apr 2009 18:03 (UTC) :::::::Nee. 26 apr 2009 18:04 (UTC) ::::::::Ek bak er nie fil foan hé? Idd niet nee :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:06 (UTC) OWTB, ek tracht Ærisk auch :D 26 apr 2009 18:01 (UTC) :Ek tracht auw Ærisk. Koant :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:05 (UTC) ::Auw guud? :P 26 apr 2009 18:07 (UTC) :::Nee, ook goed = auw good :) --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:09 (UTC) ::::Of " Auw goud"! Greenday2 26 apr 2009 18:10 (UTC) :::::Bedaenkt, Timo -.- OWTb, kan je me op IRC wat woordjes leren? (a) 26 apr 2009 18:11 (UTC) ::::::Mss :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:12 (UTC) :::::::Voor 5% aandelen van de LLC ^^ 26 apr 2009 18:13 (UTC) ::::::::Hoe geraak je weeral op de chat? :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 18:16 (UTC) :::::::::Djoo mibbit.com, ljoo fluk :) 26 apr 2009 18:19 (UTC) KOM DAT ZIEN, KOM DAT ZIEN! NU IN LIBERTAS: Een Duitse sensatie, voor onbepaalde tijd! Hij heet Sven Anfius Plemming en u kan hem op uw overlegpagina krijgen door iets te zeggen wat hij niet snapt (alles dus)! Kom dat nu zien! :D De stressverwijderaar tijdens de verkiezingen. 27 apr 2009 17:57 (UTC) :Ik ben zeer vereerd hier in deze hal te zijn. Ik moet u bedanken. Ik doe. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:58 (UTC) ::Nehcal et uoj tem mo kuel si teh :) SPQRobin 27 apr 2009 18:07 (UTC) :::U schrijft verkeerd om. U bent arabier? Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 18:08 (UTC) ::::Nee koe, hij is belg. 27 apr 2009 18:08 (UTC) ::::::Bujat! Groeut gelijkeh joegneuh zeugt nie potverdomne Greenday2 27 apr 2009 18:10 (UTC) :::Als deine Muttersprache Deutsch ist, warum sprechtst du dan nicht im Deutsch? (attempt to speak in German :p) SPQRobin 27 apr 2009 18:30 (UTC) ::::Ich hab' nun keine Zeit für diesen Blödsinn. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 18:34 (UTC) :::::SPQ, je Duits is maar zwak :P Zelfs ik weet dat het du sprichst is :P --OoWeThBe 28 apr 2009 08:40 (UTC) ::::::Tja, 't is een dialectje dan maar he :p SPQRobin 29 apr 2009 13:03 (UTC) registratievraag Ik kan me niet registreren, want dan zegt ie "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." Ligt dit aan mij of ligt dit aan Wikistad? 83.86.43.116 28 apr 2009 08:34 (UTC) :Kan je op IRC ff komen dan? 28 apr 2009 10:05 (UTC) ::Tang.. --OoWeThBe 28 apr 2009 10:07 (UTC) Registreren lukt helemaal niet meer Ik heb als test geprobeerd om ook te registreren en ik krijg dezelfde melding. Er ligt iets op Wikia eruit ofzo? :S 28 apr 2009 11:32 (UTC) :Probleem opgelost; heb het getest en t'lukt weer ;) Greenday2 29 apr 2009 10:21 (UTC) ::Niks opgelost, het werkt niet bij mij.. 29 apr 2009 14:43 (UTC) :::Nou; ik ben aangemeld met Samsoen hoor... Greenday2 29 apr 2009 15:08 (UTC) Oppositie? Zoals het er nu naar uitziet kan ik de oppositie :s Nuja; we zien wel... Greenday2 29 apr 2009 15:15 (UTC) :Kop op; de verkiezingen zijn nog niet voorbij... En misschien heb je wel ergens anders geluk.. 29 apr 2009 15:18 (UTC) ::In de liefde zeker? Een jaar hard werken en dan dit... Pff... Greenday2 29 apr 2009 15:19 (UTC) :::Nee, niet in de liefde, gewoon met ministertaken. Ik weet dat je teleurgesteld bent, maarja - als je meedoet aan de verkiezingen moet je wel in je achterhoofd houden dat alles ook verkeerd kan gaan.. 29 apr 2009 15:21 (UTC) ::::Ik kan tegen m'n verlies hoor... Anders had ik mark eventjes geblokt voor een maand of 2 :P Greenday2 29 apr 2009 15:23 (UTC) :::::GD2, maak er niet zo een probleem van, er zijn nog haast 7 dagen om te stemmen! 29 apr 2009 15:23 (UTC) ::::::Greenday vindt dat als ie depri wil zijn; ie depri mag zijn ^^ Greenday2 29 apr 2009 15:26 (UTC) Hulp gezocht! Iemand die met ambassades wil helpen? Beloning = 5% aandelen bij bedrijf of 250 euro korting op mijn lekkernijen! (A) 30 apr 2009 10:32 (UTC) :Ik had al een idee om de ambassade van China in Civitas Libertas Chinatown te stoppen(, maar ik moet eerst nog wachten op Sebella.) Cléo 30 apr 2009 10:34 (UTC) ::Nee, de ambassades van Libertas ;) Maar ambassades van andere landen mogen ook (als er dan ook tijd voor is). Moeten we wel ff wachten tot ik minister wordt ^^ 30 apr 2009 10:37 (UTC) Vlag Oost-Libertas In d'Yslenner is er nu een discussie gaande over de vlag van Oost-Libertas! Discussieer mee en stuur je eigen ontwerp in; wie weet, wordt jouw vlag de officiële vlag van het oosten... Dus, kom naar d'Yslenner hét café van Skeênð! --OoWeThBe 1 mei 2009 06:20 (UTC) Recentlyk Biertnisse Deze krant is opnieuw geopend. Als je wilt adverteren of een stuk hebt dat je er wilt publiceren, maar je geen Aeres spreekt, ga dan naar Overleg:Recentlyk_Biertnisse#Adverteren_en_nieuws. --OoWeThBe 2 mei 2009 08:52 (UTC) Nu al? Jongens, het is gebruikelijk dat jullie pas ná de verkiezingen inactief gaan worden... --OoWeThBe 3 mei 2009 11:58 (UTC) :lol 3 mei 2009 12:12 (UTC) Aan alle Libertanen die (een beetje) van Newport houden ;) Gelieve Wikistad:Afzettingsprocedure van regeringsleden te zien. --Salutare, Bucureştean 3 mei 2009 17:23 (UTC) Onafhankelijkheid? Jongens; is dit nu echt nodig? Stel dat ik, als burgemeester van wikistad, ook beslis onafhankelijk te willen worden... En sumurai Muntegu; en ga zo maar door... Dit heeft geen enkele zin volgens mij, Wikistad is opgericht met de bedoeling één land te hebben, namelijk Libertas. Jullie doen moeilijk omdat sumurai Catan wil stichten, maar jullie mogen wel een éigen land hebben? Wees eens redelijk... Greenday2 5 mei 2009 16:48 (UTC) :Ook willen jullie niet akkoord gaan met de Libertaanse grondwet; die tevens de regels van deze site bevat, hoe kunnen we dan nog overeen komen? Libertanen moeten zich aan de regels houden, en jullie niet? Kom zeg... Greenday2 5 mei 2009 16:51 (UTC) ::Dat is de Libertaanse grondwet, niet de "site-grondwet". --Salutare, Bucureştean 5 mei 2009 16:52 (UTC) :"Je kunt niet zomaarnieuwe stede make... " -> Komt uit de mond van OWTB; gericht naar sumurai; dus landen mogen wel zonder enig overleg? Greenday2 5 mei 2009 16:57 (UTC) ::Dat is wel een snelle generalisatie. Trouwens, was jij niet degene die zei vanmiddag: "ga je gang"? :) --Salutare, Bucureştean 5 mei 2009 16:58 (UTC) Gedeeltelijke herverkiezingen Aangezien Sumurai de functies van Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken en Minister van Transport en Milieu niet op zich kan nemen wegens te weinig tijd; stel ik voor om herverkiezingen te organiseren voor deze functies; zijn jullie het hiermee akkoord? Greenday2 6 mei 2009 15:43 (UTC) * en te veel ministeries zoals aangegeven op Overleg forum:V --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 15:44 (UTC) ** We kunnen deze ministeries samenvoegen met anderen als er geen kandidaten zijn. Greenday2 6 mei 2009 15:48 (UTC) Parlementsverkiezingen Ik houd vanaf nu parlement verkiezingen,dus als je nog niet in de regering zit mag jij je kandidaat stellen. Hier wordt de verkiezingen gehouden 6 mei 2009 19:04 (UTC) :Moet je niet eerst een datum vaststellen in overleg met de rest van de regering? :| --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 19:43 (UTC) ::Dat kost tijd al, ik wil zo snel mogelijk een parlement 6 mei 2009 19:50 (UTC) Apud Maro Apud Maro is dringend aan vernieuwing toe! Dit kan enkel door een nieuwe burgemeester aan te stellen; wie geïntereseerd is kan dit dus worden! Greenday2 7 mei 2009 14:15 (UTC) Iedereen wordt van harte uitgenodigd om... right|250px|border ... The Flower Pot Journals Nýttfrón Concert bij te wonen! :Full Frontal Buddha zal er haar album The Flower Pot Journals voorstellen, na een geslaagd teaser concert in Newport. Kom naar Nýttfrón en ervaar de FFB-spirit! 21 mei 2009 10:45 (UTC) ::Mooie muziek, leuke mensen en goede sfeer: that's life! 22 mei 2009 07:15 (UTC) Iedere Libertaan Wordt gevraagd om op Taalunie te kijken! --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 08:50 (UTC) Songfestival Skeênð en Nýttfrón willen een songfestival gaan organiseren en we vragen of jullie geïnteresseerd zijn om mee te doen :P Reglement: *coveren mag *stemmen verzinnen we nog wel *newport, alle gemeenten van Libertas apart en alle districten van Nýttfrón met actieve inwoners mogen meedoen :P Iemand interesse? :D --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:08 (UTC) :Ik zou wel willen presenteren :D 24 mei 2009 19:10 (UTC) ::OK, maar dan mag je zelf niet optreden en een huis hebben in het gast"land" :D --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:12 (UTC) :::... vooruit dan -.- -gaat toch daarna weer terugverhuizen :D- 24 mei 2009 19:13 (UTC) ::::Is goed :D Zou nog iemand anders meedoen? :O --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:15 (UTC) Klinkt een beetje poponaars. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:15 (UTC) : :'( --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:15 (UTC) ::Moet dat gastlandding nou echt Nietvroon zijn? 24 mei 2009 19:17 (UTC) :::Ik denk dat het Skeend wordt. --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:22 (UTC) ::::Moet dat gastlandding nou echt Skeet zijn? Btw, wat vind je van mijn nieuwe intro ^^ 24 mei 2009 19:23 (UTC) :::::Skeend of Nýttfrón als er maar twee landen meedoen :D Intro? --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:26 (UTC) ::::::Libertaanse Martijn Krabben, Libertaanse Ivan Urgent, Libertaanse naamdieiknietkanuitspreken... 24 mei 2009 19:29 (UTC) ::::::O, dan stem ik tegen. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:29 (UTC) :::::::Als Newport meedoet mogen zij het ook organiseren :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:30 (UTC) Vredesfestival 2009 Zullen we het Vredesfestival 2009 weer organiseren? Ik wil het wel doen... btw, zullen we het niet hernoemen ofzo? 27 mei 2009 16:50 (UTC) :Hoezo? --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 16:51 (UTC) ::Weet niet :p maar zullen we het organiseren? 27 mei 2009 16:51 (UTC) ::Nou kijk. Of je behoudt de naam en organisatie zoals ik en Robin die ooit gemaakt hebben, of je begint een nieuw project :D Maar de "rechten" op de naam liggen nog steeds bij ons eigenlijk. 27 mei 2009 16:52 (UTC) :::Hmm... Dan houden we die naam ;) Maar wat vind je dan? 27 mei 2009 16:53 (UTC) ::::Opnieuw is goed, als we het in augustus of wat later doen (want eerst is er Rock Muntegu enzo), en als het artikel van het Vredefestival 2008 afgewerkt geraakt... 27 mei 2009 16:54 (UTC) Uhm. http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Libertas_(politieke_partij) 1 jun 2009 15:30 (UTC) :Jah, hebben we al besproken erges op deze wiki :p Idd, een nieuwe (euroskeptische...:| ) partij. 1 jun 2009 15:35 (UTC) Onevenwichtig Op het moment is de verdeling tussen administratoren in Nýttfrón en Libertas beroerd. Als ik tel krijg ik ong 8 actieve Libertanen/Newporters en 4 actieve Nýttfróners (gebaseerd op waar hun meeste bewerkingen zijn: OWTB, RJ10, BartK, Ben) Verder herinner ik me dat Mark nog admin zou worden... Nu is hij er ietsjes te inactief voor, maar als hij terugkomt mag hij van mij wel admin worden (is zelfs bij de onderhandelingen goedgekeurd...) De negen administratoren zijn: * Bucureştean - Newport, dus binnenkort mss/waarschijnlijk Libertas * DimiTalen - MH, dus Libertas * Geleyns - CL?, Libertas -> inactief * Greenday2 - Libertas -> slaperig * Martijn - AM, Libertas -> behoorlijk slaperig * MenM - Muntegu, Libertas -> inactief * Uw beste vrint, ome OFauTB - Nýttfrón * Espeekuu - Libertas (heeft maar 5 bewerkingen in Nýttfrón) -> vertrokken * Staatsbot - een bot mag volgens mij officieel niet eens adminrechten hebben, inloggen via admin is beter -> inactief Dus de volgende conclusie moet getrokken kunnen worden: 5 admins zijn inactief (waarvan 1 een bot is), 8 administratoren zijn Libertaans, terwijl ong 1/3 actieve wikiërs in Nýttfrón zit. Mark krijgt nog steeds zijn adminrechten... Oplossing: Alle staatsleiders gwn admin maken zonder al dat gezeur, staatsbot ontadminnen (is geen woord è :P) en als Mark gaat zeuren over zijn adminrecht (kans is klein) hem 't gwn geven. Sind wir einverstanden? :O (volgens mij klopt die zin ook nog :D) --OuWTB 2 jun 2009 04:41 (UTC) :Ik heb wat opmerkingen: Wie zijn alle staatsleiders? Ik denk dat de administratierechten van staatsbot afnemen weinig bevordering geeft. En dan over Mark: Libertanen gaan meestal wel vrij om met hun beloftes ;-) RoughJustice10 2 jun 2009 04:52 (UTC) ::We kunnen geen buro-rechten afnemen. Daarnaast geldt nog steeds de regel: staatsleiders van LIBERTAS = admin. We kunnen niet ieder onafhankelijk land admins toekennen. 2 jun 2009 05:38 (UTC) :::Koop een bril. Er staat admin... --OuWTB 2 jun 2009 15:19 (UTC) ::::Nee danku, ik zie perfect. 2 jun 2009 15:23 (UTC) ::::: :S --OuWTB 2 jun 2009 15:26 (UTC) ::::::Ik zal het maar ietsjes rechter zeggen: Ik ben aan het afbouwen en dadelijk is er helemaal niemand meer die een pagina kan verwijderen of de grondwet kan aanpassen in Nýttfrón... --OuWTB 2 jun 2009 15:30 (UTC) :::::::Dat zal heus wel nog lukken. En als je daadwerkelijk je valiezen hebt genomen, kunnen we zulke beslissingen nog steeds nemen. 2 jun 2009 15:40 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, maar je OP wordt dan volgebombardeerd met verzoekjes :D Hier heb je precies de reden waarom ik er totaal geen zin meer in heb: alles moet lastig in Libertas... En wie is hier nu extreem-rechts en aan het discrimineren ;) --OuWTB 2 jun 2009 15:44 (UTC) :::::::::Tttt, jullie hebben jullie afgescheurd: nu niet zagen hé! 2 jun 2009 15:48 (UTC) :::::::::: De blocklog zegt al dat 1 Nieuwvromer al genoeg is... En als je het zo bekijkt heb je in Libertas 2 actieve admins en in Nieuwvromen er 1, alles behalve onevenwichtig. --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 07:06 (UTC) ::::::::::: Hij heeft al 13x autoblock gedaan met daarna een deblock erachter aan. Verder heeft hij veel onschuldige Libertanen zoals Aesopos bijv zomaar geblokkeerd in april 2009. --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 07:09 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nu is hij niet geblokkeerd, toch? Bart K 3 jun 2009 12:37 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nu niet meer nee. --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 14:33 (UTC) * --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 11:22 (UTC) * Niet dat ik zo nodig systeemwerker wil worden, ik ben ook geen staatsleider, maar we stuiten nú al op een probleem met de grondwet. OWTB zal verder deze maand al aftreden en misschien af en toe nog langskomen, maar daar kun je niks mee op aan. Verder moeten we - vind ik - elkaar met respect benaderen (Libertas en Nýttfrón) en één Nýttfrónse systeemwerker kan geen kwaad dunkt me. *Ik citeer even een chat-passage m.b.t. het aftreden van OWTB: *: 17:56: OWTB: zuuch gz bucureshteans *: 17:56: OWTB: det meinçh noe *: 17:56: OWTB: verwietinger, nömmer gegange lósj laoten... *: 17:57: OWTB: verkrank guuef det :( *: 17:57: Ben: njah.. *: 17:57: OWTB: det aer dóch?? *: 17:57: Bart K: stömp *: 17:58: Ben: lègk aan die standjpöntj.. *: 17:58: OWTB: 'd nömp mir zènner aaf *: 18:01: OWTB: dès maondjs gaone'ch eweg, went dit is euverwied *: 18:02: Bart K: ?? *: 18:02: OWTB: aafloupen es hieër *: 18:02: OWTB: 'd waar sjoean meh mieër ónneet.. *: 18:02: Ben: gans eweg?? :O *: 18:02: Bart K: :O *: 18:03: OWTB: sjienig *: 18:03: OWTB: den noe, den aanklóppe *: 18:03: Ben: :S *: 18:03: OWTB: owtbBot :D *Ben (talk) 2 jun 2009 17:32 (UTC) ** OWTB is al admin & hij gaat niet weg, daar heeft hij het al vaker over gehad dan Dimitri en mij. --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 18:39 (UTC) *** Je kent hem niet goed ;-) Ben (talk) 3 jun 2009 04:56 (UTC) **** Mss niet in het echte leven, maar wel al 2 jaar hier. Ik baseer me op het gedoe in Lovia, zomer vorig jaar, in april met Greenday2 en nu met mij. Hij zou bij allemaal weggaan, is niet gebeurd. Verder moet je mss ook nog naar de blocklog kijken... hij heeft al 13x autoblock gedaan met de tekst: "ik ga weg" met daarachter aan weer een deblock. --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 07:02 (UTC) ***** OWTB mag heus weg gaan (hoe meer je zegt dat hij het niét gaat doen, hoe meer hij gaat willen bewijzen dat hij het wel kan) en dan zullen we wel kijken wat we met de Nyttfroner-admins doen. Nu is er allesbehalve nood aan: ik heb nog steeds geen aanvragen voor verwijderingen of dergelijke gekregen. 3 jun 2009 12:23 (UTC) ****** Bij dit vraag ik dan vriendelik of jij misschien op het overleg van Grondwet van Nýttfrón gaat kijken? :-) Bart K 3 jun 2009 12:37 (UTC) ******* Vraag maar aan OWTB om dat te doen ;) --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 14:33 (UTC) ********Hebben wij al gedaan, maar hij wil het niet doen. Hij zegt dat het niet onpartijdig is. Bart K 3 jun 2009 14:45 (UTC) ********* Wat, geaccepteerd artikel in de grondwet plaatsen? :S --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 14:45 (UTC) **********Soms dat hij een beetje lastig, maar ik begrijp het niet waarom :D Bart K 3 jun 2009 14:48 (UTC) * - doe iet zo moeilijk jo, dit gebeurde ook al toen ik admin rechten wou krijgen 4 jun 2009 15:33 (UTC) *:Tis vragen om . --Bucureştean 4 jun 2009 15:47 (UTC) *::Ik heb je probleem niet. Jij scheert nu alle Limburgers/Nýttfróners over één kam door te zeggen dat OWTB zichzelf honderd keren blokkert, anderen dat ook doen. Bart K 4 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) *:::Ik zeg alleen dat de kans groter wordt. Btw, Dimitri en ik zijn ook admin dus nu heeft Nýttfrón 3 admins --Bucureştean 5 jun 2009 14:49 (UTC) *::::Maar geen enkel Nýttfróners :) Bart K 5 jun 2009 14:56 (UTC) *:::::Ola ola, zijn wij geen Nyttfroners dan? :p 5 jun 2009 14:59 (UTC) *::::::Jawel, maar jij zijn allebei ook heel actief in Libertas en vertegenwoordiging is ook Greenday voor alleen Libertas, maar er is geen voor alleen Nýttfrón. Bart K 5 jun 2009 15:03 (UTC) *::::::: Ik heb anders alleen een woning in Nýttfrón - niet in Libertas! :P --Bucureştean 5 jun 2009 15:06 (UTC) *::::::::Dan is nog steeds niemand die de grondwet aan kan passen :) (enkel sttasleiders, maar volgens de wet is de grondwet beveiligd enz.) Bart K 5 jun 2009 15:08 (UTC) *::::::::: Verzin een wet dat iedereen van de Fundur oid het kan doen, volgensmij staat er nergens dat regeringsleden admin moeten worden. --Bucureştean 5 jun 2009 15:10 (UTC) *::::::::::Nee, maar er staat wel dat de grondwet beveiligd moet zijn en alleen door de staatsleiders mag worden aangepast :) Bart K 5 jun 2009 15:12 (UTC) *:::::::::::Tsja, hadden jullie maar tegen de grondwet moeten stemmen :P --Bucureştean 5 jun 2009 15:16 (UTC) *::::::::::::Dan duw ik nog snel voor de fundurverkiezingen af zijn iets erdoor dat zegt dat de staatslieder/vikingheer admin moet zijn :) Bart K 5 jun 2009 15:17 (UTC) *:::::::::::::En wat heeft dat met Libertas te maken dan? --Bucureştean 5 jun 2009 15:18 (UTC) *::::::::::::::Heeft het iets met Libertas te maken? Bart K 5 jun 2009 15:21 (UTC) *::::::::::::::: "Op het moment is de verdeling tussen administratoren in Nýttfrón en Libertas beroerd." Blijkbaar. --Bucureştean 5 jun 2009 15:25 (UTC) *::::::::::::::::Nu ben ik de draad kwijd. Ik stel het één dezer dagen voor aan de fundur :) Bart K 5 jun 2009 15:27 (UTC) http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Stadhuis_van_N%C3%BDttfr%C3%B3n/Fundur#Verbod_op_Fridborg_Courant Nog een reden waarom 1 Limburger met rechten al genoeg is. --Bucureştean 7 jun 2009 15:15 (UTC) :Je vindt Bart en Ben dus op me lijken? :D --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 15:16 (UTC) President heeft het druk De vorige en komende dagen/weken heb ik het héél druk, ik zal dus wat minder actief zijn op WS ;) Greenday2 2 jun 2009 10:39 (UTC) : Nóg minder? :-) Ben (talk) 2 jun 2009 17:13 (UTC) :: Kan dat ?, ik vraag me af of deze regering niet helemaal inactief is, ik ben niet echt meer actief, greenday2 niet,roughjustice niet en ben ook niet.Dan houden we alleen dimitalen over :) 4 jun 2009 15:23 (UTC) :::Inderdaad :S 4 jun 2009 15:32 (UTC) :::: Tsja, dat hebben we nu dus ieder jaar he :p. --Bucureştean 4 jun 2009 15:45 (UTC) ::::: Zeg, ik ben altijd actief geweest, juist deze weken gaat het even niet... Privéleven gaat voor hé ;) Enne, tah, veel recht van spreken heb je niet hoor XD 78.21.137.42 5 jun 2009 16:03 (UTC) ::::::Mss is meer verkiezingen een slecht idee. Laten we het helemaal afschaffen en één sterke leider aan de macht zetten. Ik zat zelf aan mezelf te denken. --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:42 (UTC) :::::::Wat, krijgen we nog meer geblok en weggaan's. --Bucureştean 7 jun 2009 14:43 (UTC) ::::::::Nee. Na verkiezingen is altijd iedereen inactief. Dat is dan niet meer het geval. Je ziet hoezeer Nýttfrón onder m'n bewind gegroeid is è. En dat allemaal zonder democratie! :D --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:44 (UTC) :::::::::Newport was ook gegroeid, met democratie. Tot onze komst groeide Nieuwvromen niet eens, nu wel omdat iedereen voor betere rechten aan het vechten is. --Bucureştean 7 jun 2009 14:45 (UTC) ::::::::::Je ziet. Iedereen is actief bezig :D --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:46 (UTC) Belangrijk Hierbij meld ik dat Bucu, gedurende mijn (zogoed als volledige) afwezigheid, mijn taken overneemt ;) Greenday2 5 jun 2009 16:16 (UTC) :Vergeet ook de taken van vicepresident en EM niet. 7 jun 2009 12:28 (UTC) ::Idd. --Bucureştean 7 jun 2009 14:40 (UTC) FFB presenteert: "Countrymen" KnLpsS2HgYc Bond voor Dieren Wordt nu lid van de Bond voor Dieren en help alle diersoorten in het oosten van de ondergang! Laat de politieke nonsensdiscussies over inburgering en taal etc niet de dieren vergeten! --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:05 (UTC) Conclusie # Jullie zitten allemaal in Libertas. # Wij beginnen steeds meer te worden in Nieuwvromen. We krijgen twee "Libertassen" of twee "Nieuwvrooms" om het zo te zeggen; uiteindelijk zullen er twee staten zijn die exact hetzelfde zijn. Bedoeling van een scheiding was dat we ook van elkaar gescheiden zouden werken. Ik zie dat de grondleggers van de Nieuwvroomse Staat compleet andere ideeen hebben dan de grondleggers van de Libertaanse Staat. Nu we allebei in allebei zitten krijgen we veel botsingen - 3 in 3 weken, gemiddeld 1 per week en allemaal hevig: Deltaplan, belachelijkste dingen zoals het gebruik van "Nieuwvromen" waarvoor Newport bedreigd werd met een inval - hereniging Newport met Libertas en nu weer, de zogenaamde Taalstrijd - waar ze een dag later wel mee akkoord zijn. Oftewel, het beste voor iedereen zou zijn dat: #In het geval dat men in beide landen wil blijven wonen is een twee-staten-oplossing praktisch gezien niet nodig en zou een hereniging het beste zijn. #Of we trekken ons terug in "eigen land" en laten elkaar met rust, in de zin dat zowel Nieuwvromers als Libertanen niet in elkaars parlement of regering mogen zetelen. ## Dat betekent dat de Vreelanders (Aeres) en Limburgers (IJslanders) naar Nieuwvromen gaan en de rest in Libertas blijft. Het mag heel rechts klinken, maar ik denk - serieus - dat dat laatste de enige oplossing zal zijn. We zullen anders iedere keer door blijven gaan. Volgende week is er weer een conflict, de week daarop ook, enz. Denk er maar eens over na, alsjeblieft. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 18:14 (UTC) :Btw zal men vragen wat er met Skeend, Fridborg en Hestsvik gaan gebeuren, dat weet ik ook niet. Wel weet ik dat Skeend al verplaatst wordt naar een andere wiki. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 18:18 (UTC) :: Ik vind dat iedereen vrij is zelf te kiezen wat ie doet, enkel en alleen in Nieuwvromen/Libertas verblijven, of allebei. Wel ben ik van mening dat in de Nieuwvroomse regering geen Libertanen horen, dan wordt Nyttfron net zoals Libertas, omgekeerd heb ik er dan weer geen problemen mee ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 18:33 (UTC) :::Iets klopt niet met die beredenering. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 18:37 (UTC) ::::Er zijn de afgelopen weken veel te veel k*tdiscussies geweest om niets, als Nyttfroners zich in Nyttfron bezig houden, en Libertanen in Libertas, is er geen reden meer tot ruziemaken... Skeenth hoort trouwens bij Libertas, niet bij Nieuwvromen, dus, over wat gaat dit nu eigenlijk jongens?! Greenday2 13 jun 2009 18:47 (UTC) :::::Ik vind eigenlijk dat de nieuwevromers zich niet met ons moeten bemoeien en wij niet met hun :) 13 jun 2009 21:03 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben in principe wel voor, maar hoe moet het met Skeend? Alle actieve inwoners van Skeend wonen in Nýttfrón en zijn daar ook actief in het parlement... Zullen we van Skeend een neutrale zone maken? --OuWTB 14 jun 2009 05:51 (UTC) :::::::@Bucu: Friðborg en Hestsvík zijn gewoon eigendom van de Nýttfróner staat en gaan onder géén mogelijkheid naar Libertas. --OuWTB 14 jun 2009 06:05 (UTC) Ik stel concreet het volgende voor: # Libertanen mogen in Nýttfrón blijven wonen en andersom ook. Ze mogen er bedrijven oprichten, maar geen politieke functies bekleden. Men mag zelf een land kiezen waar men het liefste zit en moet dat op de GP vermelden. # Nieuwe gebruikers (bv. echocho, john) mogen zelf ook een land kiezen na drie maanden en daarvoor mogen ze in beide landen wat aansukkelen. # Libertas verkoopt Skeend aan Vreêland en de Vreêlanders mogen dan zelf beslissen of ze op deze wiki blijven (met het subpaginasysteem) ofdat ze naar stq.nation gaan met een eentalig systeem. Sind wir einverstanden? --OuWTB 14 jun 2009 06:01 (UTC) #Skeend is eigendom van de Libertaanse Staat en zal nooit weggegeven of verkocht worden. #Ze besluiten zelf om hier te wonen (de Vreelanders), hebben zelf een dorp in Libertas willen maken, als ze naar Nieuwvromen willen gaan moeten ze daar maar naartoe gaan en niet een stuk land van ons afpakken. #Het zal dan ook geen neutrale zone worden, het is en blijft een gemeente van Libertas. # Als ze niet meer in Libertas willen wonen is het simpel: dan mogen ze oprotten. # Als ik jou was zal ik als Nieuwvromen niet te veel eisen stellen. Libertas kan nog altijd besluiten om het verloren stuk land terug te pakken. --Bucureştean 14 jun 2009 08:16 (UTC) :Ok. Allen puntje 5: wat eist Nýttfrón precies dan :S --OuWTB 14 jun 2009 08:33 (UTC) ::Jullie eisen Skeend op. Daar beginnen we niet aan. --Bucureştean 14 jun 2009 08:34 (UTC) :::Eh.. Nee... Ik ben dat stuk schroot liever kwijt dan rijk.. --OuWTB 14 jun 2009 08:35 (UTC) ::::Ik stel een verdrag op. --Bucureştean 14 jun 2009 08:36 (UTC) :::::Ok. Doe maar rustig. Ik heb geduld :) --OuWTB 14 jun 2009 08:37 (UTC) Skeend Skeend zal gewoon Libertaans blijven. Vreêland en Skeend zijn aparte gebieden. RoughJustice10 14 jun 2009 11:00 (UTC) Zou iemand hier iets van willen archiveren? RoughJustice10 14 jun 2009 11:01 (UTC) Lezing Hallo, iedereen! Ik ben op zoek naar een plekje om David Goodwin een lezing te laten houden, om meer precies te zijn zal hij zijn vertaling van De Rivier van Oto voorlezen. Geen grootse dingen dus, gewoon een kleine, liefst een beetje gemakkelijk te vinden / te bereiken locatie om dat te doen. Echocho 15 jun 2009 08:29 (UTC) Voortbestaan Wikistad Ik vind dat we dringend nood hebben aan nieuwe gebruikers, zouden we niet beter georganiseerd reclame beginnen maken? Bucu heeft ooit één keer op KW één berichtje geplaatst, en bezie het resultaat, sites als neopets, bandias, wikikids, ... lijken me wel geschikt Greenday2 15 jun 2009 17:21 (UTC) :Op wikipedia kan ik het niet maken, aangezien ik daar mod ( ) ben, dus, iemand die daar ook een spamberichtje wil plaatsen? :D Greenday2 15 jun 2009 17:21 (UTC) ::Moderator op wikipedia? Jij? Is dat niet onverantwoord? :) Bart K 15 jun 2009 17:24 (UTC) :::Nou, ik ben ook hier, op KinderWiki, Wikikids, de franse Wikistad,... moderator ;) Greenday2 15 jun 2009 17:25 (UTC) ::::Het is dus onverantwoord :) Zijn alle nieuwe gebruikers goed? Of is er iets aan keuze? Bart K 15 jun 2009 17:27 (UTC)